


As clear as day

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Jisung in denial, Lots of denial, M/M, Non-Consensual, Not Idol au, PDA, Participating for a trip, Tour Bus, Tourist spot bus tour, blatant cheating, bratty Daniel, cheating in public, choding Daniel, ex-roommate nielsung, i attempted to make amend and give ong happiness in onghwang oneshot, im so sorry that ong would be hurt, it got longer omg, minor Kang Dongho|Baekho/Choi Minki|ren, minor Park Woojin/Ong Seongwu, nielsung, nielsung struggling in life and Jobs, obvious cheating, ofcourse there would be, ongniel are lovers, recently regular Daniel, screw fate, still part timer Jisung, sungwoon would fast forward it, there might be ChamOng in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: Daniel was taken aback by his refusal. Because Daniel wasn’t blind and he was so sure it was a lie. Its not first time Daniel noticed after all, although it may be the first time he spoke about it. It was after that time that Daniel became bold on asking whenever he caught Jisung in trance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nielsung affair. Warning to Seongwu stans, he will get hurt when he learned/confirmed about Daniel cheating with Jisung. Warning to Daniel and Jisung stans, your bias dared to cheat. Unbetaed.
> 
> ______________
> 
>  
> 
> This is supposed to be oneshot. I just ran out of time so I’ll add the other chapter after I’ve written it all, i think its short. They are supposed to met again at a scheduled tour as Jisung drowned his pain on a trip for couples. (which he had access to, because of his friend that wasnt able to participate; his lover is sick so yeah Jisung grabbed the ticket and took a leave from his work, its part time tho, so yeah expect him getting fired) Jisung then pretended to be the lover and he deemed his friend/pretend boyfriend sick. Little did he know that he'd meet Daniel there again with his boyfriend.

__________________

 

Daniel had noticed it many times.

A pair of eyes observing him. Gazing to him for longer and sometimes the person itself doesn’t notice that he’s aware because the attention was drawn to his shirtless top. He saw how that person, his hyung, gulped down the thoughts he had as he roam his eyes around his body. His hyung sometimes lick his lips while he’s feasting on Daniel’s figure. And then when their eyes met, his hyung would get shock for a bit and then avert his gaze like nothing ever happened.

Who was he kidding? He didn’t know how his hyung treated it like nonsensical when it is almost an everyday occurrence. Like what? He wasn’t aware himself? If the obvious stare doesn’t ring a bell, then the touches that linger ghostly or firmly should have given it away. The nudges of their arms, The rubbing of their shoulder, a sudden touch from laughing uncontrollably, the possessive hands lingering around his waist and shoulder. The way how his hyung knew where he would place his arms when they’d hug. Its like his hyung knew that Daniel’s broad shoulder and a bit taller height would always enveloped him. His hyung always hug him chest to chest, his arms down and encircling Daniel’s back. 

Daniel didn’t hate it. He wants to say that his hyung is a good person that he can rely on. Even if the acts he did were a bit bold, he didn’t have feelings nearing despise or uncomfortable. If he was then he shouldn’t be confused and frustrated like this in a different way.

The king and the clown was Jisung’s favourite. He watched it too many times and kept repeating it when they did a movie marathon. Daniel goes with it every time. And his hyung would snuggle to him with a bit of touches. Daniel learned and accustomed himself to put his arm around his hyung’s shoulder whenever they played the movie and Jisung would automatically snake to his body.

It was another day when Daniel caught his hyung again staring to his lips while they were eating on a small table on the floor. Daniel could say that its not his mouth thats currently chewing his food is the reason why his hyung is watching. It should be possible that his hyung want to taste and eat his food but then they ordered the same thing.

“Hyung, do you want to kiss me?” Daniel said before he realized

Jisung is surprised but he declined and laughed it out. 

Daniel was taken aback by his refusal. Because Daniel wasn’t blind and he was so sure it was a lie. Its not first time Daniel noticed after all, although it may be the first time he spoke about it. It was after that time that Daniel became bold on asking whenever he caught Jisung in trance.

“Do you want to touch me? Hyung?” Daniel said again as he cornered Jisung on the wall near the cabinet because he caught the man staring while he was changing

“No.” Jisung flatly said as he looked away. Daniel pierced his gaze but his hyung never looked to his eyes. He then grabbed his hands and guided it to touch his abs. His hyung jolted to the act he did and finally looked directly to his eyes with that kind of stare Daniel expected.

“Hyung, do you want to make out with me?” Daniel asked as he leaned his face closer

“N-no.” Jisung said as he averted his eyes to the side immediately after hearing the question

Daniel then cupped his Jisung’s cheeks with his both of his hands as he kissed him. It wasn’t a simple kiss, Daniel leaned his body more until their body lined up and touches, squeezing Jisung between his body and the wall.

Daniel couldn’t count the times his hyung said no but ended up flushed with his eyes full of want. They did things more than a kiss and he was stuck with his hyung saying no to sex. He knew he was pushy but he couldn’t get himself to have actual sex with his hyung if he’s still saying no. Many times that Daniel asked his hyung about it and he didn’t allow it.

 

__________________

 

Due to a high paying part time work, Daniel moved out from their shared room for months till it became permanent. He didn’t encounter his hyung ever since. His hyung wasn’t the type of person to call him through the phone, he sometimes tried to call but most of it wasn’t picked up. He later stopped initiating the call as he thought that maybe his hyung doesn’t want his presence at all. And recently, there’s this cheeky guy who frequent the bar and would always try to talk to him. Needless to say that they ended up fucking. That morning after, the cheeky guy asked him out and Daniel bursted out laughing. He agreed to date him and now he officially has a lover. The guy was cute and he doesn’t mind trying to go out with him.

In the back of his mind, he thought about his hyung who could have been his, if things go the right way. He tried to forget about him and decided to focus on his date with his lover.

Until they bumped with each other in the mall.

“Jisung-hyung?” Daniel said as he recognized the man who was walking while looking to his phone.

The man looked up and Daniel confirmed his identity. “Niel-ah?” Jisung said as he glanced to the man who called his name

“Hyung, I missed you !” Daniel said as he hugged his hyung in the middle of the busy mall. Some people looked at their direction but one person has been mostly caught up at their sudden state. Jisung noticed the man as the raven haired smiled to him.

“Yeah.. missed you too.” Jisung said as he gave a small pat to Daniel’s back

“Why are you here? Hyung.” Daniel asked as he broke the embrace only to stuck his hands to his hyung’s shoulders

“I recently moved to this town.. for work too” Jisung answered as he stared to Daniel’s eyes

“Oh, Youre Jisung? Hi.” The raven haired behind Daniel said as he offered his hands

“Yes, Hello, I’m Yoon Jisung. I’m his roommate way back.” Jisung said as he reached the man’s hands

“I’m Ong Seongwoo, Daniel’s boyfriend.” Seongwu said that evoked an eerie silence between the three of them. Jisung then looked to Daniel again as the latter looked to Seongwu. 

It wasn’t loud but close passerby’s was also shook from the actual scene. After all, Daniel was so close to Jisung as he clung and faced to him while his apparent lover introduced and announced himself beside them. That was a bit scandalous.

“O-oh really?” Jisung said as he stepped back that separated Daniel’s hold to his shoulder. He looked to Daniel for confirmation.

“Oh yes, He’s my.. lover.” Daniel said as he looked down to the floor while explaining

“Ohh.. So youre on a d-date?” Jisung said as he regained his smile

“Yes.” Seongwu said as he smiled back

“I must be a bother, I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds here then, enjoy your date.” Jisung said as he turned his back

“Wait, hyung.” Daniel said as he halted Jisung by grabbing his hands “Why don’t you eat lunch with us?” Daniel suggested

Jisung looked to their hands before he looked up to stare at Daniel’s eyes. “Its.. its okay. Im busy.” Jisung said

Daniel after a while let his hyung’s hands go and his hyung walked away from them. 

 

_________________________

 

Jisung have known himself that he was attracted to his roommate. But he convinced himself that he wasn’t or else he’d give in to the way Daniel teases him. Apparently, Daniel noticed his gaze that was laced by hidden intent and ride along with it rather than be disgusted with it. He find it hard to manoeuvre to the way Daniel teased him, its out of bound and he’s dangerously close allowing Daniel to do what he wants with him. In which he shouldn’t because Daniel doesn’t mean anything serious by it. He knew how bratty Daniel can get and how he treats everything like a game. The last thing that Jisung wants is to have his lecherous budding affection get smacked by Daniel’s child play that he didn’t intend to do. It sounds dumb and torturous. He doesn’t want to get hurt.

Daniel left their room to pursue another part time job that was paying more satisfying than his past job. It was convenient, Daniel said as he promised to come back. Jisung missed him, but he didn’t want to push himself inside Daniel’s life. He was glad when Daniel called him at the first week of his job away. He felt warm and bubbly when he received texts from Daniel. He missed the hugs, the kisses and the passionate moments they shared. 

Jisung had the first sign when he had wet dreams about Daniel, he branded that one as a sexually frustrated stunt though. The second was that when he cried in his sleep after he dreamt about Daniel leaving for eternity. The regular phone calls didn’t helped Jisung to stop his feelings from growing, and more than once to permanent, he didn’t answer Daniel’s call. As he expected, Daniel who got fed up with his act stopped trying to call him.

He regretted that time. Maybe Jisung should have enjoyed their moments together while it lasted. Because that moments wont ever come back again. Daniel was now taken away by another guy who seemed perfect and handsome more than his messy self.

Jisung curled himself to the bed as he ignored the drop of tear that fell out from his eyes. He tried to sleep and prayed for a nice happy dream. Boxes lying around him are not open with the exception of one which must have contained his blanket and pillows.

 

_____________________

 

As if fate hasn’t done enough, Jisung was frozen to the spot when he saw a familiar brunette on the opposite building in that morning. He awkwardly waves and then he immediately entered to his room. Jisung didn’t know what to think at first. Jisung knew he was in the same city where Daniel said he works, but its big enough not to cross paths. He was pulled out from his musing when he heard someone knocking to his door.

Jisung emptied his savings to afford his current apartment for one person, it was small and a bit old but atleast he owned the whole place. He cant even think to abandon his new place when he only moved yesterday. Not even when he wants to run.

Jisung opened the door with his fingers crossed. But then luck wasn’t on his side.

“Hyung ! Its really you !” Daniel said. 

Jisung noticed how Daniel’s hair is still messy while his top pyjama was wrongly buttoned. The sight reminded him of their past daily life. He suddenly feels at home.

“Ya, you didn’t even comb.” Jisung hesitated at first but continued to fix Daniel’s unkempt hair

Daniel responded by lifting him up like a baby and spun him around while laughing strangely “Hyung, I missed you !”

Jisung laughed too when he heard the strange laugh from Daniel again until the brunette brought him down to kissed him flat on his lips. Jisung’s laugh goes away as uncertainty replaced his emotion.

Daniel saw how Jisung’s expression changed and brought his hands to his hyung’s cheek “What is it suddenly hyung?” Daniel asked as he held Jisung’s cheeks firmly

“N-nothing.” Jisung said as he forced himself away from the brunette and stepped inside a room. Daniel followed him and is exposed to his hyung’s kitchen.

“Do you want breakfast?” Jisung asked not looking back to the brunette

“Sure hyung.” Daniel said as he roamed his eyes around and spot the dining table to the side. He walked his way there and sat while he observed his hyung.

Jisung remembered that he still didn’t unpack so the frying pan and kitchen utensils were still there on the boxes. Its not like he has something to fry too, he remember only buying take out foods from convenience store and some riceballs last night.

“Niel-ah.. I don’t have anything other than rice balls right now.” Jisung said as he faced Daniel

“That’s alright, I’ll eat anything hyung.” Daniel said as he smiled and then Jisung proceeded to get the riceballs from his room.

Jisung goes to his room for the piece of food but he took advantage of that moment to panic and silently scream to his room. He ended up sitting on the floor when he remembered Daniel kissing him. Daniel adapted to skinships like that with him from before but its different now, the brunette has a boyfriend and that makes it all wrong. Jisung internally blamed himself for letting Daniel get used to the skinships between them. It was bad for Daniel’s situation and definitely bad to his heart. He didn’t know how long he was gone but Jisung immediately grabbed the plastic of rice balls when he remembered that there was someone waiting in the table.

Daniel perked up to his direction when he heard the door of the room open. He instantly smiled and Jisung avoided his look. 

Jisung looked inside the plastic bag while walking towards the table “Theres only five of them Niel-ah, how many rice balls do you want?” Jisung said

“Lets take two and then split the last one” Daniel said 

“Okay.” Jisung said as he sat down and then looked up to Daniel “—Do we need plates?” Jisung asked

“No need hyung.” Daniel said while laughing at him. Sometimes Jisung wonders how Daniel can laugh at every single thing that doesn’t even looked like funny.

Wait. Is Daniel teasing him or something?— Jisung thought. Only to caught the brunette staring to him and Daniel spoke before Jisung could avert his gaze.

“Did you just move in hyung?” Daniel said as he bites to the rice ball and shifted his stare to a few boxes near them.

“Yeah uhh.. since yesterday, and I forgot to unpack.” JIsung said as he looks to the boxes too

“But that’s few..” Daniel commented while looking at the four boxes 

“I carried my things to my room. There’s a few more there.” Jisung said and Daniel just responded with a hum while looking at Jisung’s bed room door.

“How about you? Since when did you move there?” Jisung asked

“Oh me? Just a month actually, I live somewhere before but since I became a regular worker on the bar, I opted buying myself an apartment.”

“Ohh, that’s nice.” Jisung said as he grabbed the other rice ball and split it to half. He is happy for Daniel but he couldn’t help pitying himself. He is older than Daniel but he was still stuck with part time jobs.

“You should come to my place hyung, we can watch movies together.” Daniel said

Jisung just responded with a smile. How could he? Didn’t Daniel get that apartment to spend more time with his boyfriend. Now that Jisung realized the feeling he has for his ex-roommate, he definitely don’t want to see how Daniel’s apartment looks like a love nest with every coupling things they have.

Jisung handed him the half of the food but Daniel didn’t let go his hand.

“Wait hyung, theres a few more grains.” Daniel said as he licked and ate some sticky rice grains on Jisung’s hands. Jisung trembled from the sudden act but couldn’t bring himself to pull out his hands.

“All done.” Daniel said as he licked his own lips for the last savour.

Jisung didn’t finish the other half and stood up immediately. “I n-need to get my toothbrush from my room.”

Jisung ended up pacing to his room again, he didn’t know when he would stop until the door opened. He looked at the intruder leaning on the frame of the door.

“Hyung, lend me a toothbrush too.” Daniel said

Jisung didn’t speak at first and when he finally do “You don’t have a toothbrush?”

“Ofcourse I do, but my room was kinda far.. and didn’t you love that buy two take one toothbrushes? You have a spare.” Daniel stated

Jisung hated how Daniel was right. “You’re right. How could you even remember that thing?” And he hated himself more for his inability to restrain his smile despite what happened just a moment ago.

Silence prevailed as they fit themselves into the small bathroom in the front of mirror. Their shoulders are touching. They brushed their teeth with their eyes locked on each other through the mirror. It was like this before, their everyday morning it is.

Jisung finished first and washed his face. He went out of the bathroom as he finished only to look back when Daniel called him

“Hyung, I’ll put my toothbrush here then.” Daniel said as he put the toothbrush on the place where Jisung put his toothbrush first.

“Sure.” Jisung said as his eyes lingered to the mere brushes before he walked away.

 

_______________

 

It didn’t stop there. The very next day, Daniel brought Jisung a sofa for his apartment, and would use that cushion to dwell inside Jisung’s apartment in the early night after his work. After three days, Daniel walked in to his apartment topless as he said that his place was out water and would bath in his place instead. Jisung who gathered his clothes hanging outside to the veranda was stunned to the scene of Daniel’s neighbour watering his plants with a hose.

Jisung entered inside his apartment again to take a glance. There were two pairs of shoes that belonged to Daniel. A jacket draped on the sofa beside Daniel’s small bag. He didn’t need to open his fridge to know that it was packed with ice creams, jellies and fruity juices. He looked at the peach plate that belongs to Daniel with a set of peach spoon and fork. He looked to the bathroom door and remembered a towel with a strange drawing there. The place is becoming their nest. Jisung had this warm feeling inside, nothing changed, he thought. 

Until Daniel’s cell phone rang on the dining table. Jisung recognizes the picture of the man who was calling. Something changed. It wasn’t like how it was before, Jisung knew he was leaning to their routines like before but he need to stop it. Daniel already has a man, and what theyre doing is wrong. Its wrong because theyre not just simple friends doing normal things. It’s a bit more complicated and he’s feeling more than what a friend should. If Daniel couldn’t realize then he should distance himself. He’s the one older for God’s sake.

 

____________________

 

Jisung avoided Daniel after that, he ignored Daniel’s calls again as well as the constant knocking in the night. He thought he could escape that way until Daniel visited one of the restaurants he works on. He didn’t serve him, another employee did, he thought it was a coincidence at first but Daniel roamed his eyes and stopped after finding him. Daniel didn’t smile and continued eating. It was late night when his shift ended and also signalled the closing of the restaurant. He was gonna walk home until a person steps in front of him.

It was Daniel in a hoodie.

“Why are you avoiding me? Hyung?” Daniel said and Jisung stared to him

“I’m—I’m not avoiding you. Im busy.” Jisung lied.

“Don’t avoid me hyung.” Daniel said as he outright wrapped Jisung into a tight embrace in the middle of the street.

Jisung noticed the attention that dawns to them as he patted Daniel’s back.

“Let’s talk somewhere.” He said. Jisung couldn’t tangle Daniel away at first and when he managed to do so, he pulled Daniel away from the crowds with his hands linked to the other.

It was quiet in the park. Only about one or two passes their location. Its around half an hour after they arrived there and no one speaks. Daniel’s phone rang for the nth time again.

“Why don’t you answer your phone, Niel-ah?” Jisung asked.

Daniel didn’t respond but squeezes their hands that were still attached together.

“Its your boyfriend, answer your phone.” Jisung said and Daniel finally looked to his eyes

Daniel gets his phone on his pocket and picked up the call.

“—You dimwit, I’m so close to report you missing, don’t make me worry !” Said the man from the phone. Daniel smiled curtly as he looked down to the ground.

‘This is so wrong’ Jisung thought. Daniel was talking to his boyfriend while their hands are still intertwined. Jisung forced to break it apart by immediately pulling his hands. But Daniel’s reflexes are fast and prevented it to happen. He looks to Jisung while conversing with his lover. Daniel talked a bit longer to the phone before they ended the call.

“Stop this.” Jisung immediately said

“What?” Daniel replied

“This.” Jisung said as he held their hands up.

“What’s wrong with it? We always did—“ Daniel said “Its not the same! You might have got used to this but its not the same. You have a lover now, and this things should be done with him, not me !” Jisung said as he tried to break free from Daniel’s hold but the brunette kept it tighter.

“I don’t want to !” Daniel said and Jisung stopped his own actions

“Niel-ah please.. You-should—we should stop this kind of things. What do you think he’d feel if he knew any of this?, I’m just—just your ex-roommate.” Jisung said as he used his other hand to console the younger and rub his cheeks

“You’re an important friend to me.” Daniel said. Jisung was both relieved and hurt at such kind words. And he thought that maybe he should convey the truth to end it.

“I’m.. I—I didn’t think of you as a friend, Niel-ah.” Jisung said as he dropped his hand

Daniel is bewildered but didn’t avert his eyes from his hyung. Jisung couldn’t help but cry from the gust of emotions and the fear that evoke within him.

“I.. I have feelings for you than more than a f-friend should have..” Jisung said as tears rolled down to his cheeks.

Daniel finally let go of his hands only to use his own to wipe the tears Jisung had. It made Jisung cry for more at Daniel’s kindness and swallowed the fear he had to let Daniel hear the truth from his own mouth.

“I think I’m.. I.. I f-fell inlove.. with—I’m inlove with y-you, Kang Daniel..” Jisung finally said.

Jisung felt better that he spilled it out only to made his heart beat harder when Daniel kissed him after his bloody confession. Jisung kissed back at first but when he remembered their unchanging situation, he struggled to break the kiss and only successfully did when he slapped Daniel across his cheeks. Daniel didn’t move after and only moved his gaze to Jisung. Jisung then stood up and ran away.

 

____________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Unbetaed.
> 
> I’m really sorry for long time before update to anyone who read and followed it.
> 
> __________________

_________________

 

Jisung moved to the same city Daniel was in not because of him. 

 

Well he hoped. A little. 

 

But he moved there because one of his childhood friend offered him another job. It’s still a part time job but its better paying and more free time, they’re not that busy too. He thought that it would be a great start to live there so he unleashed his savings to buy a small apartment. 

 

Jisung didn’t know he’d regret it within three days. He want to scream inside the office and throw the broom away from his hands. But he was interrupted when he heard his friend talk to the phone sweetly and he was offended and disgusted with it. He was disgusted from his friend’s sweet talking to his lover.

 

Oh, that disgust should be called envy.

 

His friend, Kang Dongho was now showering his boyfriend with love and cheer since his lover was sick. Jisung rolled his eyes and then lifted up the broom in his hands to poke Dongho.

“Hey lover boy, we’re still on working hours, you’re dead if you’re caught.” Jisung said a bit whispering since there was an employee walking on the hall.

 

Dongho smiled back to him “Aww, don’t be jealous, I love you too.” The raven haired said

 

Jisung dropped the broom and comically gasped at what he heard. It was followed by the toned laughter of the person on the phone before Dongho laughed too. The laughter was contagious and Jisung would have join them until he heard the sick boyfriend asked about something ridiculous.

 

“Oh, he asked how are you and your longtime boyfriend?” Dongho repeated it to Jisung’s demise and he swallowed his bitterness

 

“He’s not—not my boyfriend. And I just confirmed he was some other’s boyfriend.” Jisung said as he picked up the broom again with his eyes eyeing the passerby employee

 

“Oh.” Dongho said while his boyfriend screamed on the other line.

 

The scream was loud that Dongho panicked and turn off his phone, immediately putting it inside his pocket. Dongho catches the broom that Jisung threw. Jisung immediately pull a cloth and dead ass pretend to wipe the glass. Thankfully, one of the supervisors looked too late to their direction and they weren’t caught in the act. CCTV wasn’t that important since Dongho was friends with the guy.

 

Dongho approached Jisung and whispered to his ears “What do you mean some-other boyfriend? I thought its mutual??”

 

“Well.. looks like it’s really all my assumption, I should never believe what you said back then guys, your gaydar was wrong.” Jisung said not looking back while still wiping the glass

 

“He’s with another guy though, you said it yourself.” Dongho countered

 

“Your gaydar was WRONG—DIRECTION.” Jisung said as he emphasized the last two words

 

“That’s still gay Jisung.” Dongho said again weaker as if he mocks him

 

“Shut up—call me hyung.” Jisung defeatedly said

 

Dongho was taken aback by the vibrating phone on his pocket and Jisung looked to Dongho and stared to him intently “Don’t you dare answer this time, we’ll really gonna get caught.” Jisung said as he halted himself from wiping the glass wall.

 

Dongho stared to him with his eyes glistening. “Okay, Jisung-hyung, you’ve escape this one.”

 

Jisung just sighed and Dongho walked away to do some cleaning for real.

 

______________

 

It was lunch and Jisung cannot do anything better than staring to his childhood friend who was talking to his boyfriend again.

 

“Hey, ain’t he sick? Why don’t you let him rest?” Jisung said

 

Dongho chuckled “Hyung, your bitterness is showing. And also—he was asking about you and your gone-boyfie not me, I was trying to be considerate for once you know.” He said in taunt, expecting the older to retort

 

Jisung just slumped his head to their table, his tray of food pushed to the side. He spilled everything from the assumptions and the body language to his friend starting from when they are roommates, to their apartment’s distance coincidence, to the present where he slapped Daniel and his regrets about it. Jisung looked to his friend from time to time and Dongho’s reaction was a bit funny. The raven haired made many facial expressions that made him feel a little light despite his heartbreaking misery. 

 

Jisung accepted his idiocy and mistake. He hated the time that he didn’t have confidence or courage with just a cup of love. They could have been together and break up peacefully for the worst, not like this that his heart was breaking to the pieces alone. Dongho apologized for teasing him, seeing his hyung heartbroken and offered him a ticket for a tour. Jisung turned down the apology as he said that it wasn’t worth apologizing and that it was okay. At least for now, he was trying his best to.

 

He did accept the ticket though, or else he’ll get kicked out from staying in the love birds apartment. It was a week till he last saw Daniel. He didn’t came home since then and was loitering to his friend’s house after that mess in the park. Minki later knew about the truth and helped Dongho to push him unto the tour. A tour for couples and Jisung just didn’t say anything after knowing that, he was a bit bitter but to be honest he lost the care. Dongho encouraged him that the view are gorgeous and that he’d forget all of his misery after seeing all that. Jisung’s will was already weak but he won’t admit that he got reeled in when he heard the food accommodation menu.

 

They said he need to relax or it’ll build up. He reasoned the work but Dongho said that he can cover it even if the tour is about a week. He didn’t know why Dongho has strong connections there when he’s just a part timer there same as him. He didn’t ask anyway and decided to go along with the flow. He joined the trip in the pretense of him being the lover and Dongho being the sick one.

 

_____________________

 

Jisung promised himself to never go with the flow again whatever sweetness the fate was offering.

 

Once again, the fate played him dirty. And they’re just a meter apart.

 

“Excuse me but who are you sir?” said the tour guide to Jisung after he climbed the stair of the bus. He was a bit flustered but he tried not to let it show on his face.

 

“Kang Dongho is my lover and he can’t come since he was sick. He told me that you can call him in the number he registered in contact.” Jisung said immediately as he assured the tour guide

 

“Oh, okay. If you may please wait a moment sir.” Said the tour guide as he came down from the bus and called Dongho

 

Jisung stayed in the stairs and look to the tour guide. Jisung could hear Dongho answering the phone and the tour guide retaliating that he doesn’t sound sick. After a moment, he heard a coughing voice that he was sure that it came from Minki. He chuckled a bit and stared to the tour guide walking to the bus again.

 

“Okay sir, you may sit on that row.” The tour guide said as he get Jisung’s luggage and Jisung gladly gave it to her

 

Jisung then, excused himself and smiled to the passengers as he walk by before his seat. The cold wind that was blowing inside made him feel calm and warm inside. He thought it was seemingly a nice day and that it was actually a good idea to drag himself on a relaxing trip.

 

Turns out that it’s not. He reached his seat and saw the opposite passengers. His smile vanished into a tight straight line. He saw the raven haired wave his hands and a shocked Samoyed beside him. He decided to smile tightlipped to them and proceed to sat and ignore them. He sat away from the window because someone occupies the seat. He greeted him curtly as the man nods back to him.

 

“Hey, so you have a boyfriend?” The raven haired said as he peeked from the side of the still frozen Samoyed.

 

Jisung smiled again not wanting to answer the raven haired. He honestly didn’t want to answer at all. It should be obvious when he didn’t greet them that he’s not up for conversation. After thinking that he might be rude, he opened his mouth to repeat his lie.

 

“Oh.. Yes I do.. His name is Kang Dongho.” Jisung said as he smiled again

 

The raven haired reduced his smile to a tight lip too, his eyes seemingly wanting to ask another question but he ended up just agreeing. The brunette beside the raven haired was just staring to him and Jisung internally warned himself to not meet the gaze of the brunette at all.

 

“Oh.. okay. Do you.. do you perharps remember me? We met once at a mall.” The raven haired asked

 

“Yes I do, You’re Ong Seongwu.. Kang Daniel’s boyfriend..” Jisung said while still managing not to look to Daniel

 

Jisung thought that Seongwu’s surname is enough to make him remember his name. It is rare, and that the guy is handsome. The three moles on his cheek that formed a constellation is a gorgeous charm. His cute smile is attractive. Jisung could totally see why Daniel fell for him. Seongwu is beautiful beyond words.

 

“So.. how sick was your boyfriend..?” The raven haired asked again with his tone a little worried

 

“Oh.. its not that bad.. he just caught a cold because.. he’s easily sick..” Jisung explained as he weaved a new lies, he didn’t even know if he made sense

 

“Don’t you.. usually take care of your boyfriend when he is sick though?” Seonwu said carefully like avoiding a landmine

 

“Ah—yes—no, I mean, he persuaded me to still come here without him.. and.. and a friend volunteered to take care of him..” Jisung said anything that seems plausible

 

“What was the friend’s name?” Seongwu asked

 

Jisung was taken aback at the question. Because he didn’t expected to be asked with things too personal. He guessed that Seongwu is a chatty person that would be close to someone within a day with all the secrets unlocked. He realized that he should be wary of what he would converse with the raven haired. He was lying afterall. Because his heart actually belongs to the man beside him.

 

Jisung looked away and Daniel speaked “Aren’t that too personal and too sudden Seongwu?” Daniel said as he turned his attention to his boyfriend

 

Jisung felt an arrow straight to his heart, hearing Daniel call his boyfriend on first name basis. Of course he would, they’re boyfriends after all. He took his chance to look at Daniel while the young man was not looking to him but to his boyfriend. Once again, he was slapped by the hard truth. In that moment, he regretted why did he easily agreed to come into the trip. He should have never consider it.

 

“Oh. Im sorry.. please dismiss that question.” Seongwu said with his face shocked at first before it turn apologetic, following by a smile soothing the tension

 

“Its okay.” Jisung said as he looked to the raven haired again. He was not okay, but he was bewitched by the handsome man.

 

The raven haired smiled to him again as he nods and lean back to his seat, ending the conversation and gesturing him that he should rest. Jisung just nods to him as he tried hard not to glance at the man beside him.

 

After a few minutes, the tour guide introduce herself and the places they would visit. Jisung turned his attention to her and ignored the silent piercing stare of the man across his side. 

 

The tour guide said that in the seven days and six night trip, they would visit four destinations. The first one is a national park, which was perfect for the couples basking on what forever looks like, the beauty of autumn. They would camp there for the night and head to the aquatic museum on second day, lodging for an inn and visiting a famous passion landmark with many statue depicting love on the third day. They would go to a hot spring on the fourth day, changing inns and staying there for the rest of the trip. Of course the hot spring was the highlight of the tour. The tour was for couples, Jisung should have known that its honeymoon phase all over again.

 

If he can cry with blood, he must have been soaked by now. He was forcing himself not to think about the inevitable private night of the couple beside him. He knew Daniel very well—he must have been good in bed. What he didn’t know was that one sided love would hurt this much after he realized his feelings for Daniel. His feelings even continue growing everyday despite the hopeless and harsh truth.

 

The tour guide finished briefing about their destinations and now he doesn’t have any excuse and diversion for not to be insecure and glance at the direction of the couple beside him. They were a bit noisy, chuckling to their own world. Jisung wasn’t a masochist but he couldn’t understand why his eyes keep straying to them even if hurts so badly.

 

Jisung was trying to ignore Daniel’s presence earlier but now that he saw him, he couldn’t stop sneaking a glance at him. He thought it was so obvious of him to keep looking at the man beside him and he tried to tear his stare away but it kept coming back to the brunette as second pass by.

 

He thanked Gods that he is not getting caught. Although he took his thanks back right away when Daniel stared to him suddenly. He reminded himself that he should never be friends with Gods, fate and destiny that were all so keen playing him. He couldn’t even being emo silently on the corner. And yes, that’s because of the playful laugh of the couple beside him.

 

Daniel was a bit shocked at their sudden eye contact. However, none of them pulled away until Seongwu blabber something and Jisung turned his attention to Seongwu’s hands on Daniel’s hip. So much for diverting his gaze, Jisung’s eyes betrayed his owner. The brunette who didn’t look at his lover after he said something was surprised again as he witnessed the insecurity present on the eyes of his ex-roommate.

 

Jisung looked back to the brunette and he was sure that Daniel saw where he looked at. He was trying to act normal as he stared back to Daniel until the brunette strayed his own eyes away and it landed to Jisung’s ears. Jisung cursed internally. Daniel knew him too well. His face might be neutral but the brunette knew when he was masking his emotions. Specifically at things like this where he wants to know if his hyung was saying yes or no to an unvoiced question.

 

Daniel had his smirk plastered to his face afterwards. And then he proceeded to suddenly tackle his lover, tickling his sensitive waist and stealing a hug from him swiftly when he could just asked his lover. Jisung knew that Daniel was doing that on purpose because of who knows how Daniel learned that Jisung was actually jealous.

 

Jisung forced his attention away from the couple as he turn his stare to the seat on his front. It was not working though because he could still hear the giggles and the laughter. He sighed as he blame himself again for forgetting his earphones. He was on the way to the meeting spot earlier when he noticed that he didn’t bring his earphones. He sulked as he realized that he couldn’t drown himself to the heartbreaking love songs right now. Something that would surely hurt but at the least he could release his feelings unto. And that was definitely better than hearing the blissful laughter on the neighboring hell.

 

“Are you tired? You can lay your head on my shoulder and sleep.” His seatmate suddenly said

 

Jisung got conscious of his leaning head and pull it back a bit as he looked to his seatmate. 

 

Jisung didn’t know why he didn’t notice that his seatmate is a super handsome man when he greeted him earlier. It was probably because of shock when he saw Daniel onboard with his boyfriend. Whatever the reason was, he pushed the bitterness away as he acknowledge the visual that could soothe his heart.

 

“N-no, thank you. I’m.. I’m okay.” Jisung said as he stuttered while still staring to the flawless handsomeness on his front

 

“Really? You looked tired.. or something..” the handsome man casually said

 

“Well.., I’m still okay.” Jisung said

 

The handsome man stared to Jisung’s eyes for a while after hearing what he said like he was figuring what was wrong with him. The man’s eyes were shimmering and exuding concern. Jisung averted his eyes from the gentle eyes.

 

“A nap would help you to be more okay than ever.” Minhyun said and Jisung stared back to him again as he stopped himself from laughing because he sensed that the man was half serious and half joking 

 

“Really?” Jisung said or rather slipped saying it. He panicked a bit after realizing he replied.

 

But the man doesn’t seem offended or appalled to his reaction so Jisung’s heart has soften from a bit of sincerity.

 

“Of course.” The handsome man convincingly said

 

“Uhm. Thanks but it’s quite e-embarrassing.” Jisung said as took it in serious consideration

 

“It’s okay really.” The man replied with a beaming warmness “I’m also sorry for taking this seat, maybe you could have sleep better without me here. I actually sit to the back of this seat beside Woojin but he fell asleep and hogged the seats when I bought drinks so I sat here.. you can use me anyway you want.” The handsome man said to Jisung as he smiled shyly while explaining himself

 

Jisung couldn’t stop himself from smiling to his seatmate as he realized that the last line of the handsome man was his another attempt to humor him. He was going to decline the man but his cuteness is winning over. Jisung stared to the unknown man for seconds before he speak.

 

“Yeah, I guess.. its okay.” Jisung said as he smiled and curtly nod “..May I know your name?” Jisung asked gently

 

“Oh, I’m Hwang Minhyun.” The handsome man said as he offered his hands

 

“Pleasure to meet you Minhyun, I’m Yoon Jisung.” Jisung said as he shook his hands with Minhyun

 

“The pleasure is mine.” The handsome man said and Jisung stopped himself from bursting into giggles again. Somehow, he finds Minhyun funny when he tries to be a gentleman. Such manners that seldom exist on real life.

 

Jisung just dropped his head on Minhyun’s shoulder as he closed his eyes “Thanks for lending me your shoulder.” Jisung said as he positioned himself comfortably beside his seatmate.

 

Jisung was smiling from encountering a new found kind companion when he realized that he was moping a while ago. The insecurity came back flashing on his mind as he got reminded of what he was trying to ignore. He told himself to just keep calm and relax instead which should be the purpose of this tour for him. He then advised himself just to sleep over that feeling like how Minhyun offered rather than getting his ears bleeding by hearing the laughter.

 

Speaking of laughter, Jisung couldn’t hear it anymore. Not even giggles. He find himself smiling again when he thought that Minhyun was saying the truth when he said sleeps could make you feel better. And he drifted to sleep.

 

__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Wow this is gonna be longer than I thought it would be. Also, I couldn’t tag Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu in the additional tag without ‘freeform’ attachment so I tagged it on pairings. Well to be fair, they are a pair and lovers here so they should have been tagged but excuse me and I am sorry in advance that it would end in nielsung. It’s a cheating fic, I guess I should have warn readers/shippers early, im so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> (i thought i could give this as a gift .. so ao3 doesnt work that way haha @ricegrainufairy i owe you another oneshot xD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know.. –Everything?” Daniel said honestly and utter the word that fitted what he wants to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Unbetaed.
> 
> _______________________

____________

 

 

Daniel kept having flashbacks and regrets from what happened on the park. He know he shouldn’t have done that. He breathed deep before having another sip of beer. He was on his veranda with his eyes glued from a certain apartment on the opposite side not that far from his.

 

He should have chased Jisung.

 

________________________

 

Mix of emotions emerged from Daniel when Jisung slapped him. He wanted to say something but his racing thoughts didn’t give him time to conform what he want to say so he kept his mouth shut. He watched Jisung run away from him. He decided he should give his hyung a space or a time alone before he would’ve talk to him again. He got back to his apartment and slept to the thought of talking to Jisung the very next morning.

 

But it seems that Yoon Jisung didn’t came back to his apartment ever since that night. Daniel knocked at his door when morning comes and the older didn’t open up. He didn’t leave and kept ringing the doorbell even though he thought that his hyung was just ignoring him on purpose. Lunch came and the landlord approached him. The kind landlord gave him a lunchbox from the convenience store along with the information that Jisung was not there as he noticed.

 

Daniel thanked the landlord who have known him ever since he kept visiting his hyung’s room. He smiled with the last word that he’ll come back later. The landlord just nodded and smiled to him too as he accompanied him till outside the apartment.

 

Daniel came back to his room with his thoughts muddled. He was thinking where Jisung went. He thought that maybe the older goes straight to his work since that night. Speaking of work, he doesn’t know where his hyung works since Jisung still hadn’t told him no matter how many times he asked. He didn’t even have his number because the Jisung said that he doesn’t have a phone and he didn’t ask further even though he was sure he saw Jisung with his phone on the mall. He decided to shower first before he ate the lunch given to him. He love food and he would never skip meals but he totally forgot it that day, his stomach grumbles even though he was eating already.

 

_________________

 

Daniel woke up from his blaring ringtone. The ringtone was the same as his alarm because the owner of that number was none other than his boss. He sat up from his chair in the veranda and walk-tripping himself from getting his phone from the table. He answered the call and tried not to sound sleepy. He apologized to his boss for not going on his job yesterday and that day. He roamed his eyes to look at the clock and asked his boss if he can still make up for it in the night. 

 

The bar owner forgave him that second day but it didn’t happen just once. It was repeated for three days straight. His phone got bombarded by messages and missed calls after he remember to charge his phone. A call goes through while he was scrolling down his messages. It is his lover, Seongwu.

 

“Nielie, are you ready for tonight?” The person on the phone asked

 

“For what?” Daniel asked as he couldn’t remember if they had something planned for today. He was hogging the blanket while he walked around.

 

“Dinner..?” His lover on the other line said

 

“Oh.. uhm. Can I pass for today? I’m so sorry I’m just—busy these days.” Daniel asked as he go back to his veranda, drinking a sip of beer in between.

 

“Oh.. of course. Sure—it’s okay. Tomorrow then. Take care.” His lover said as he ended up his call

 

Daniel sighed as he sat on the chair again. His life is becoming a mess these days and the culprit still hasn’t showed himself from days ago. What Jisung said on that night was still stuck on his mind. His hyung said he loved him. He finally admitted after all this time. He wants to confirm it again before—before what? He stared at the can of beers he consumed for the past days at the floor before looking unto his current beer on his hand. His heart is still beating past when he remember the incoherent confession in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure what he would do. He closed his eyes again as he stopped himself from thinking too far ahead. First, he need to talk to his hyung again.

 

Another day came and it repeated like yesterday. He was getting frustrated and hangover is getting into him. He read his messages from his phone. His boss was even saying he could take a leave if he really needs it. Most of messages and calls came from his lover, he read them all and he smiled from how poetic each message was.

 

He felt apologetic towards his lover who was there for him amidst not knowing what was going on with him. He remembered their promised dinner and set an alarm before he fall asleep. He was tired and dizzy since he was up and drinking on his veranda all night long. 

 

But things wasn’t going where it was supposed to go. He didn’t wake up by his alarm but by a phone call. He answered it and it was Seongwu who was already there on the restaurant waiting for him. He groaned as felt dizzy. He staggered running to the bathroom and throw up to the bowl as he tried to get his phone as far away as he can from his head. Seongwu heard it nonetheless and asked him if he was drunk. Daniel took his time before he answered yes and he heard Seongwu chuckling. His lover said he should rest and they can have their dinner another time. Daniel argued that he can still go but Seongwu turned down his pleading. Besides, it was already an hour after their supposed meet up anyway, Seongwu said. Daniel apologized again as he tried to steadily walk to his drawer for a change of clothes. But Seongwu said that he’d leave the restaurant already since he had a thing to do, scheduled after their supposed dinner. This time, Daniel didn’t plead and just rest like how Seongwu told him to. 

 

Daniel flop down to his bed again with his phone still on his hand as he was getting back to sleep. His eyes flickered open and he walked to the veranda once again to check Jisung’s light on his apartment before he proceeded to actually go back to sleep.

 

The next morning, he was awakened by his doorbell ringing repeatedly. He was still half asleep guessing who it was.

 

A familiar orange haired colleague showed up on his door. He opened it as he let his boss’s son inside.

 

“Hyung, why are you not showing up in work?” Daehwi said as soon as he entered. His eyes judging Daniel as he saw that the brunette is topless. Daniel in turn covered his chest like he was offended.

 

“Ahh, seriously hyung., my dad is worried.” Daehwi said again as he walked inside.

 

“I’m sorry. Something just—something came up.” Daniel said as he locked the door

 

“What something was more important than your work or your 4th monthsarry with Seongwu hyung?” Daehwi asked nonchalantly

 

Daniel stopped in his tracks as he covered his mouth and Daehwi turned around to him as soon as he noticed that his hyung wasn’t following him. They stared to each other’s eyes before the younger speak.

 

“..Don’t tell me you forgot, hyung?” Daehwi asked

 

It was long before Daniel replied “..I did.” He said short in disbelief

 

“Hyunggg, you idiot.” Daehwi said as he fished his phone on his pocket on panic “Talk to him right now.” He said again as he dialed certain number

 

Seongwu was a regular in their bar and Daehwi knew him longer than he knew Daniel. The brunette reached the phone and took it to his ears as he waited for his lover to answer. Seongwu answered on second ring.

 

“Seongwu hyung.” Daniel said

 

“Nielie?” Seongwu on the other line asked as he recognized his voice 

 

“Yeah, its me. I’m sorry I forgot hyung. Happy monthsarry to us.” Daniel said as he look to Daehwi

 

The man on the other line laughed. “I thought you won’t remember.”

 

“I’m really sorry hyung—it’s just—“Daniel said and went silent after that “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you.” Daniel said again

 

“..It’s okay. I’m glad that you still remembered.” Seongwu said softly and Daniel just smiled

 

“Later, Nielie, I love you.” Seongwu finally said after period of silence

 

“I love you too hyung.” Daniel said back

 

Seongwu ended the call and Daniel gave back Daehwi’s phone.

 

“Thank you Daehwi-ah.. you saved my life.” Daniel said and Daehwi’s face shows how he cringe to what his hyung just said

 

Daehwi proceeded to Daniel’s kitchen to put the fruits he brought there. “Hyung, besides being being drunk, youre not sick right?” Daehwi asked

 

“Oh. I’m not.” Daniel answered

 

“I’m gonna take this oranges back with me.” Daehwi said as he held the plastic bag again

 

“Wait no, leave them there. Your hyung is sick here.” Daniel said as he folded both his hands to his heart

 

Daehwi stifled his laugh as he saw the act of his big hyung “Oh, you’re hurt hyung? What’s bothering you this time? You can confide in your expert dongsaeng.”

 

Daniel was honest to a fault that he’d blurt out anything. Daehwi almost taught him all the do’s and don’ts in life when Daniel first came there as a part timer despite the reversal of their age. Especially in a bar where secrets and problems are what fueled the drinks beyond customers. Daehwi once asked what Daniel was thinking when he seemed down before and the older brunette didn’t just spill it but he poured it over along with the rated+18 thoughts he had and he apparently did with his roommate from another city. Rather than shying away away, Daehwi acted like a parent. Daniel was worse than his teenage rebellion.

 

“You remember my roommate I talked about before? He lives here now and he’s on the opposite building.” Daniel said as he grabbed the plastic of oranges and sat there to the right of dining table

 

“Your hyung?” Daehwi said as the color of his face drained out. He remember who that was and the certain things they did as of what his Daniel hyung told him before.

 

“Yeah.. He also confessed he has feelings for me a few days ago.” Daniel said with a smug grin and Daehwi dropped his jaw

 

“Hyung.” Daehwi started

 

“But I still can’t get ahold of him to talk to him so I’m—waiting for him to come back.” Daniel said as he peel one of the orange

 

“Hyung.” Daehwi said again

 

“This time, I’m not letting him escape or whatsoever.” Daniel said as he giggled by himself

 

“Hyung !” Daehwi shouted a bit loud as he slammed both of his hands on the table and the big shirtless Samoyed looked up to him

 

“What?” Daniel said as he look to Daehwi from top to bottom like he was sizing his reaction

 

“You have a boyfriend now hyung, you have a lover already.” Daehwi said as he stared to Daniel

 

“So..?” Daniel asked confusedly

 

“So? What ‘so’? You’re hopeless hyung. You can’t chase him and do that sort of things with him since you already got Seongwu hyung. Forget your hyung already.” Daehwi said as he considered the things Daniel told him from before

 

“..No way.” Daniel said immediately as he heard the last thing Daehwi said. His eyes slanted at the thought of doing it.

 

“You can’t hyung—that’s totally cheating. Do you want to do that things to him again rather than enjoying your current life with Seongwu hyung?” Daehwi asked a bit frustrated

 

Daniel didn’t answer but just stared back to the younger.

 

“Do you want him over Seongwu hyung?” Daehwi asked again and Daniel kept his mouth shut

 

“Would you risk destroying your four months together and hurting Seongwu hyung?” Daehwi asked again and Daniel still didn’t answer

 

“God, hyung, I’m the one that introduced you both.” Daehwi said as he finally sat down and slumped to the chair

 

“I don’t want to hurt Seongwu hyung.. and.. and you just can’t take away Jisung hyung from me like that.. after all this time.” Daniel said weakly as fumbles on the peeled orange in his hand

 

“Hyung, no one was gonna take away your Jisung hyung from you—and in the first place, he is not yours.” Daehwi carefully and slowly explained

 

“He said he loves me so his heart belongs to me now. It’s mine—he’s mine.” Daniel talked back aggressively but it was weak as whisper while still looking down

 

“And I don’t think he’d like to be treated as one of your possessions. He’s yours while you belong to someone else?” Daehwi said and Daniel didn’t speak again even though Daehwi waited for what he would say

 

“That’s cruel Daniel hyung. Is that what would you told him if you met him again?” Daehwi asked calmly as he stared to his hyung

 

“I don’t want to get that ahead of myself. Right now my only goal was to reach his hands again.” Daniel said as breathed deep before he finally pluck and eat a piece of orange.

 

“Then tell me what you think you’d do after you reach that hand.” Daehwi asked as clasped his hands and lean closer to the table

 

“I don’t know.. –Everything?” Daniel said honestly and utter the word that fitted what he wants to say 

 

“Ah hyung.. really. That one word is so wrong in many levels.” Daehwi said

 

Daniel just stared to the younger as he munched the orange inside his mouth.

 

“Hyung aren’t you afraid that he had that much power over you? That he can make you do such things?” The younger asked as he slumped his back to his chair

 

Daniel still didn’t speak as he peel another orange.

 

“Hyung.” Daehwi said as he moved forward again and covered Daniel’s hand with his own with the orange underneath “Listen to me. You knew I knew things better hyung, so listen to me. You need to forget that hyung of yours already and live your current life—with Seongwu hyung.”

 

“You said he still didn’t show himself up so maybe he actually regret confessing to you, you know? Maybe he realized he just said too much.” Daehwi bluntly continued and Daniel’s eyes widen with shock

 

“He.. He even cried. How could that be a mistake?” Daniel said as he tried to defend it

 

“Tears have many meanings hyung. Maybe that one is a goodbye.” Daehwi said as he smacked down Daniel’s assumption

 

“Hyung, listen. What you have right now is Seongwu hyung, me, my dad and your job. You can live fully and happy with us, even without your hyung. I know your hyung was an important to you but you don’t really need him right? You—you can decide what to do with him once you met him again but for now, focus on your current ones before you lost them too.” Daehwi said as he cupped Daniel’s face

 

“Daniel hyung, you are strong, you can get over this. All you need to do is relax, okay?” Daehwi said as he squish his hyung’s cheeks and Daniel was just staring at Daehwi with his eyes full of confused emotions

 

“Ah I know, hyung. You can have this ticket.” Daehwi said as he stood back and fish the tickets inside his coat

 

Daniel eyed the two rectangular piece of paper with confusion. “What’s that?”

 

“Oh it’s a couple’s tour ticket. I carelessly bought it for me and Jinyoung but after I inquired to their website, they said they doesn’t allow underage couples so.. yeah its yours now.” Daehwi answered and eyed the ticket on the table

 

“I think you just need to recuperate you know, heal your mind and fathom how happy it is being together with your lover on a peaceful tour.” Daehwi said as he persuaded Daniel.

 

“Invite Seongwu hyung and start your life peacefully again, hyung.” Daehwi said as Daniel still silently staring over the tickets and considering what he said.

 

___________________

 

Seongwu ended up delighted as he agreed to go with Daniel. The latter who was relieved, thought that he could do it as how Daehwi said it would.

 

Kang Daniel didn’t know he’d meet the missing man on the tour. Luckily or unluckily without his missing hyung’s lover or so as he heard. 

 

He couldn’t believe what he heard and he wasn’t anything near accepting it. 

 

Last time he heard, his hyung’s heart belongs to him.

 

His feelings from that night at park came back crashing to his heart.

 

He should have chased Jisung that night.

 

______________________

 

“—wake up. Hyung, wake up.” A voice said that Jisung weakly heard 

 

Jisung opened his eyes. He didn’t know why he was facing on the right side when he clearly slept on Minhyun’s shoulder. And he certainly didn’t know why Daniel’s face was around five inches away from him right after he regained consciousness. He gulped down his nervousness as he saw Daniel study his face. But he wasn’t saying anything and Jisung can’t comprehend when is the right time to move his body.

 

Daniel pulled away along with his hyung’s hand and Jisung forcibly staggered standing.

 

Jisung noticed that there was no one on the bus beside him, Daniel, Minhyun and the sleeping person who Minhyun said was his company.

 

“Where are they?” Jisung asked as he kept glancing around the bus

 

“On the ground. We still have an hour before we start so the guide left you to sleep more. And what’s cute with you two sleeping? You’re both not cute at all.” Daniel said and Jisung stared to him, the latter didn’t understand what Daniel means 

 

Daniel stared long too before he pulled Jisung down to get off the bus. And the latter’s feet got dragged forward, outside of the bus.

 

“Wait. What about Minhyun and the other guy? We should wake—“ Jisung said as he was trying to force his feet to stay where they are after they got off the bus

 

“Why do they matter to you? Why are you even flirting with that guy when you said you have a boyfriend?” Daniel said a bit annoyed as he turn back and pinned Jisung to the bus 

 

Jisung stared to Daniel’s eyes as silence ate his voice.

 

“Why do you care?” Jisung asked a bit late as he was also annoyed by how Daniel was talking to him when the younger had a boyfriend who was together with them on the tour

 

“This.” Daniel started calm as he used his right hand to point a finger to Jisung’s clothed heart

 

“But this heart belongs to me. It came from your own mouth.” Daniel said as he locked Jisung’s gaze to him and kept their messy intertwined fingers pinned on the bus

 

“T-that.. that was a week ago.” Jisung said as he blubbered anything to reason. He was aware he wasn’t good in speaking lies.

 

“What the fuck? You mean it changed in just a week?” Daniel said as the annoyed tone find its way to his voice again and he loomed over closer to Jisung

 

“Y-yes and so?” Jisung said as his voice tripped into his own lies

 

Daniel pinned Jisung’s other hand to the bus and it slammed a bit loud along with Jisung’s head as he ravished his hyung’s lips. Jisung was sure that he bit Daniel’s lip but the younger didn’t falter at all and now he can taste the iron between their kisses. 

 

Jisung could just barely wriggle himself out as he was pinned hard. He tried to move his feet but Daniel countered it by pressing both of their groins and he almost swear. 

 

He couldn’t because his mouth was drowning with the kisses. He couldn’t move his feet too because they’d end up rubbing. And he knows that they didn’t need an inexplicable erection in the middle of day light as if the making out wasn’t considered vulgar enough.

 

They were interrupted by a ringtone that was familiar in Jisung’s ears. Daniel stopped what he’s doing and stared to Jisung’s face after. The older couldn’t understand why the brunette was looking at his face like a fine art and memorizing every bit of it. He looked away because he knew himself that he probably looked like as red as tomato in that moment.

 

Jisung didn’t notice Daniel moving too close as he put both his hands down to the older’s waist leaving the latter’s hands finally free. Daniel bit his shoulder and Jisung gasped at the sudden pain. He covered his mouth as he muffled his scream. It was long and it hurts that Jisung’s hands finds itself slapping and hammering Daniel’s back but the younger still didn’t stop it until he was sure that he engraved it deeply to his hyung’s shoulder.

 

“S—stop.. It—It hurts.. stop.” Jisung said weakly as his voice trembled and tears escaped from his eyes

 

Daniel immediately stopped and look to Jisung’s face with his eyes wide open. He stay frozen for seconds before he wiped Jisung’s tears with his hand and showered Jisung’s eyes with kisses. He then kissed Jisung’s lips again gently and Jisung took that as a consolation and kissed Daniel back. The kiss became slower as Daniel massaged and roamed his hands around Jisung’s back as if to comfort him.

 

Daniel was about to lift Jisung up until his phone rang again and Jisung pushed Daniel away. The brunette sprawled back to the ground and Jisung stare to him from above. His hyung then ran away from him even though he didn’t know where he was going. He watch Jisung run away from him for the second time.

 

But this time, he won’t let that happen along with the regrets he had a week ago. He stood up from the ground with his eyes never straying away from where his hyung is.

 

This time, he’s going to chase.

 

____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Hi guys. I didn’t tag it since the scenes wasn’t here but this is the start. It’ll have non-con/dubcon moments so yeah, be warned. 
> 
> Underage couples wasn’t allowed to the tour but Daehwi and Jinyoung could have go if Daehwi didn’t admit that they were one, they can pretend to be siblings at the least after the pretense that their parents couldn’t come to the trip and send them instead xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung managed to keep his smile on. Looking at Daniel who looks like he was purely enjoying the time with the group made Jisung wish that nothing has changed.

___________________________

 

Jisung didn’t know how long they were sweating themselves out. His shirt is definitely soaked by sweat so as his face that was glistening because of it. It was ten in the morning. And he looked at the other people in the park upside down to notice that some are looking in their direction.

 

Jisung panted as Daniel towers over him.

 

“Just.. J-just why are you chasing me?” Jisung asked as he closed his eyes for a bit

 

“O-of course because you are running away.” Daniel said within panting too

 

“Look Mom, the adults finished playing tag and they’re now dead.” A kid said and the mother covers his son’s mouth

 

Jisung heard and ignored it as he turned around and started crawling out of Daniel’s hold but Daniel grabbed his waist and keep it steady on the ground.

 

“Look Mom, they became zombies, they’re digging out of their grav—“ the child said again as he get his mother’s hand off his mouth and try to describe to his Mom what he witnessed.

 

“Hyung, stop—running please.”

 

Jisung ignored Daniel’s plead as he was trying in vain to crawl out. Daniel repeatedly plead as Jisung replies ‘shut up’ from time to time until a woman dressed in formality appeared in front of them. They both fell silent and stop moving as the woman approached them.

 

“Oh, there you are. We’ve been looking for both of you.” The tour guide said unaffected by the display on the ground

 

Jisung blindly sway his own arm to his back to tap Daniel’s hand away. Daniel did release his hold as he sat down kneeling. His eyes looking back and forth to the tour guide and Jisung who was trying to sit up.

 

“Mr. Hwang and Mr. Park are already awake and they joined the others on the cottage near the pond where our supposed meeting is held. And thanks to Mrs. Jang that he recognized you two as she finds his son that run away here to play.” The tour guide said as a smile engrave on his face throughout the explanation

 

Jisung sat down kneeling too as he listened to the tour guide before he stood up after he saw Daniel in the same predicament.

 

“S-sorry for the inconvenience.” Jisung said as his face looked apologetic

 

He bowed twice and managed to glance to Daniel on the ground which the younger understood and he stood up too. The latter bow the same and the tour guide with perfect smile didn’t changed her expression while saying that it was okay.

 

“Okay, follow me.” The tour guide said

 

The two sweaty man nods their head as they trail behind the tour guide. The mother and her son joined them on the way back. They all greeted each other a good morning as they introduced themselves. Jisung clumsily shakes the mother’s hand while Daniel nonchalantly offered his hands too. From their conversation, the ex-roommates knew that Mrs. Jang’s husband couldn’t make it to the trip so she brought her son instead. They learned that the tour allowed the customers to bring a substitute. It turns out that the tour for couples wasn’t necessarily exclusive to be full of couples.

 

They reached the supposed venue and the group’s attention was mostly caught by the two sweaty man. A blonde girl in a ponytail was the fastest to ask them why. Jisung didn’t know how to start as he remember the very first thing they did when they got off the bus. He was caught off guard and he panicked as he searched for the handsome raven haired. It turns out that the man he was looking for has his eyes glued to him too. Jisung halted his breath and screen out the blonde girl asking for the second time.

 

All of the group’s attention turn to the little kid as he described what he saw. It wasn’t that long till the cottage was full of laughter because of how the kid narrates. Jisung nervously laughed along and Daniel just smiled as he saw him. No one else attempted to ask them after hearing the kid said that the two hyungs was running for their life chasing one another like the zombie apocalypse was happening. The kid told them how he looked to the surroundings if there was really a zombie and the couples flocked to the kid instead as they interrogate the kid more.

 

Minhyun was seating beside the raven haired as he called for Jisung to seat beside them. Woojin looked to the brunette and saw how the man instantly pulled the seemingly new acquaintance of his cousin and point to the other side saying it has bigger space. Woojin saw how the beautiful man’s eyes widen with shock but silently followed the brunette.

 

Mrs. Jang noticed the two missing man sat down and she stopped his boy from too much talking. She took the spot beside Seongwu and the tour guide started briefing them again.

 

They learned that the weekly tour has the capacity of twenty four participants and for that week, eighteen people or nine pairs have joined plus Jisung. They were divided into three groups for smaller circle that could look out for themselves. Thankfully, Jisung wasn’t grouped with Daniel and Seongwu. He waved back to Minhyun on the other side after hearing that they were groupmates along with Mrs. Jang and her son that they met earlier. The other two is the polite quiet couple from Minhyun’s side which Jisung bowed to as the couple greet him too.

 

The participants introduced themselves to all of each other before moving to the actual picnic ground. Jisung nervously shaked hands with Seongwu again but avoided and ignored Daniel’s hand when he offered it himself. He also learned the name of Minhyun’s companion, Woojin who was his cousin at the mother side.

 

Jisung didn’t really packed a thing more than change of clothes and daily necessities. He didn’t knew that the first location needed a tent, or at least a sleeping bag. Woojin said he’d shared tent with Minhyun and he can have his tent. Jisung was thankful to the young man and the kindness of his group that was providing him his lack of preparedness. He also learned that it was Woojin’s parent’s ticket but they can’t come to the trip so he invited his cousin Minhyun to join him instead.

 

Jisung was now contemplating and regretting making up lies when he could just say the truth especially when many of the participants has the same case as him. He thought he could never say the truth as he was embarrassed of doing the act of story making.

 

The group started building their tents closer to each other. Jisung sneaked a glance to where Daniel’s group is and he was a bit glad they were at the opposite ends. Jisung’s group finished last because they were bickering and laughing all the time of many time they were failing and struggling building the tents. Mrs. Jang is quietly laughing contrast to his son who was laughing out loud and teasing his hyungs. Even the quiet girlfriend of Dowoon, hyebin, laughed along with them. Minhyun was laughing softly and emotionlessly while Woojin was yelling from the other end. Dowoon keep instructing them while smiling and Jisung couldn’t help laugh out loud from the different vibes of the three men at each end.

 

It was near twelve when they finished. Apparently, Mrs. Jang brought home-cooked meals while Hyebin brought more at the canteen and nearest restaurant there to make the food suffice for seven people. It was all laid out on the soft sheet at the picnic ground. They proceeded to wash hands first at the fountain afar except for Jisung who was mouth-watering at the foods already. The kid, Minho fed him a bite and teasingly said to come back for more after he washed his hands.

 

Jisung bumped to the three already going back and told him where the fountain was. 

 

Jisung not only washed his hands but washed his face too. Basking in the coolness of the water in the high of the noon.

 

“So you have a boyfriend, hyung?” A voice said that Jisung recognized

 

Jisung froze but tried not to falter “I do.” He goes for another round of washing his face

 

“Hmm.. how long are you dating?” the man asked again

 

“Not long.” Jisung answered

 

“How short is it then? Did you start dating when I’m still your roommate?” the man persistently asked again

 

Jisung turned to Daniel, his hair a bit damped and the water kissed his skin. He was about to retort and ask Daniel what about his boyfriend then? How long they were dating? But then he saw Daniel’s defeated look. Like he was sad, like he was hurt.

 

Jisung looked away. “No.” 

 

Daniel was silent for minutes before he asked Jisung again.

 

“Did you eat already, hyung?”

 

“I will—after I get back to them.” Jisung said not looking and would dry his face and hands but he realized he didn’t bring any towel

 

“Here.” The man offered and Jisung looked to the younger, not on his eyes.

 

Jisung took his time before he grabbed the towel and thankfully managed not to trip on his words saying his appreciation to Daniel.

 

“Thank you.” Jisung said

 

“You’re welcome.” Daniel says and offered his hand

 

Jisung remembered he ignored his hand earlier. He gets it and looked to the brunette. He assumed this is one of bratty Daniel’s trick but Daniel wasn’t smiling. Jisung looked down again and proceeded to shake his hand with confusion in his mind. 

 

Daniel gripped his hands a bit tightly. However Jisung didn’t look up. And he didn’t pull away either.

 

“I’m sorry hyung.” Daniel said that finally caught Jisung’s attention

 

Jisung didn’t understand the reason Daniel was apologizing for until he figured out where Daniel is looking. He covered the bite mark under his clothed shoulder like it was bare and visible. The towel he borrowed also draped on his shoulder.

 

“Does it hurt?” Daniel said still not letting go of his hyung’s hand

 

“Yeah. It does hurt.” Jisung contemplated for a moment before he answered the truth

 

“Do you want me to treat it then?” Daniel asked and Jisung laughed

 

“You? Bringing an aid kit or something?” Jisung jokingly said and Daniel finally smiled too

 

“Well I don’t have but maybe Seongwu has it. Or Mrs. Kim, she definitely had it.” Daniel says back to his usual bright self

 

Jisung heard the name and pull his hands back. Daniel was quite taken aback and was ready to pull it back but Jisung pulled it to the extent that he placed it on the back of his waist.

 

“I’m hungry so I’d be eating lunch. You have eaten already right?” Jisung said and walked past him assuming Daniel had ate already because he was at the fountain too 

 

“I didn’t.” It wasn’t three steps away that Jisung heard Daniel and he stopped on his track

 

“You haven’t?” Jisung asked again and Daniel gestured no by his head

 

“Where are your boyfriend? Your groupmates?” Jisung asked again

 

“I don’t know.. I’m lost. And hungry too.” Daniel said

 

Jisung was about to pet Daniel’s head but retract it last second whilst the younger silently stared at the movement of his hand.

 

“Ah.. Follow me. Our group just started eating lunch.” Jisung says walking back and not waiting for Daniel.

 

He didn’t even know if the brunette really followed him until they reach their group.

 

“Hey guys, I brought a lost kid.” Jisung said and the group laughed at him

 

“Hyung..” Daniel only said but the group recognized the said lost man

 

“Well, the more the merrier.” Mrs. Jang said

 

Daniel sat beside Jisung and hyebin handed out their plates. The two late comer said their thanks and started eating too. They chatted while eating and the group learned that Jisung and Daniel knew each other—that they were roommates before. Of course they hadn’t tell the part where it got messy just this last month.

 

Jisung managed to keep his smile on. Looking at Daniel who looks like he was purely enjoying the time with the group made Jisung wish that nothing has changed.

 

If he didn’t got confused about his feelings and got sensitive about Daniel’s usual affection. If he wasn’t feeling insecure and jealous to the brunette’s boyfriend. If he accepted their situation as it is and that there’s nothing he can do. Then maybe. Maybe they could go back to normal.

 

After all Daniel was just being himself as how Jisung knew the younger. He always acts too close to him and Jisung always let him. Until this moment came that Jisung can’t take it because it breaks his heart every time he was reminded by the selfishness of his foolish heart.

 

Daniel can’t be his but he was still his friend. They knew each other for a long time and even after the misery and Jisung realized that he should treasure that bond. That everything should go back to normal between them.

 

“Why is there only four tents? With seven people in your group?” Daniel asked after having a spoonful

 

“Jisungie didn’t bring one. Mrs. Jang and his son are sharing and Dowoon shares with hyebin.” Minhyun said

 

“Jisungie.” Daniel mimics

 

“He allowed us.” Minhyun said smiling and Daniel just smiles back at him

 

“Jisung hyung, why don’t you share with me since you didn’t bring yours?” Daniel asked

 

There’s a heaviness in his voice that made the group look to the younger, Jisung who knew why glanced at them before answering to Daniel.

 

“No I’m sleeping with Woojin’s—so yeah don’t worry about me.” Jisung answered

 

But the mood became heavier when Daniel glared to Woojin menacingly. Dropping the spoon to his plate without his notice.

 

“Woojin lend me his tent. I’m sleeping on it. Alone. Okay?” Jisung said that caught Daniel’s attention

 

“Ohh is that so.” Daniel said as he smiles again

 

Jisung just looked at them in the eyes, dismissing their unsaid question and he was glad that no one was pointing anything.

 

Not when Daniel’s hand finds its way to his way to his waist to assist him in sitting. Not when it stayed there even it doesn’t need to. Not when it sometimes would go up to his shoulder and certainly not when they’re too close and the younger feeding him from time to time.

 

“You are making a scary expression.” but then the kid, Minho, commented

 

“Ah he’s not—He’s just” Jisung said trying to explain to the kid but look to the elders in his group instead

 

“I’m so sorry.. He’s just really attached with me.. He’s used to it and we knew each other for a long time so—yeah it became a kind of habit.” Jisung said patting Daniel’s head in reflex

 

He flinched when he realized but it’ll be more questionable if he took it back suddenly so he let his hands relaxed to the brunette’s soft hair. But he didn’t expect the brunette to lean on his shoulders and let his other hand join the one on the older’s waist encaging Jisung. 

 

“R-right, this hyung here is just a big puppy, he doesn’t mean to look scary.” Jisung tried to appease the kid 

 

“He does act like a puppy.” The kid said and started telling the group again how the hyung chased Jisung earlier morning

 

_____________________

 

Now the ex-roommates are alone in a bench. And it was Jisung who invited the younger to watch the leaves fall down and get swept away by the wind. It wasn’t an hour since they finished lunch.

 

“Niel-ah, lets go back to how we are normally.” Jisung started

 

Daniel who was sitting a mere foot away from Jisung turned to his side and look at the older “What do you mean?” he asked

 

“You know how complicated we got in this last month? Let’s forget that it ever happened and go back to how we usually are.” Jisung said as he stares to nowhere

 

“But I didn’t changed at all hyung.” Daniel didn’t speak at first and when he replied it was almost a whisper

 

Jisung heard it nonetheless “I know, I know. I mean.. Can you forget that I messed things up between us and also forget all the nonsense I said?”

 

Daniel scoffs “What nonsense are you referring to hyung?” 

 

“Everything. All of it.” Jisung said

 

“You cried hyung.” Daniel said after sighing and tilting his head up looking far away to the sky

 

“Yes I did. I cry all the time.” Jisung said “I’m a crybaby and you know that.” He added

 

“Hyung do you know you turned my life upside down after that? I’ve waited for you every night to come back home, I couldn’t sleep, I forgot my job. All—all I ever wanted is to talk to you but you never showed up and now you want me to forget that it happened?” Daniel said softly

 

His tone wasn’t angry. He wasn’t loud. Daniel spoke like his voice was tearing apart from trying to say what he wanted. His hyung looked at him like he was worried and all he can do is look to his eyes the longest he could.

 

“Fine Hyung. I will try to play your game.” Daniel started

 

Daniel kissed Jisung’s forehead first which startled the latter. He stared to his eyes for seconds and without blinking he kissed his hyung’s nose. He parted his face away from his hyung in a shy of mere inch. He breathed in and out calmly more than twice before he finally latched his lips unto his hyung. It was a chaste kiss that was rather pressed harder.

 

It is in the afternoon and Jisung slowly diverted his attention from the younger to the small crowds in the vicinity. He searched for a certain someone and anyone that might have seen them. He was almost relieved when he saw a familiar hunk with his sleeves rolled to his shoulder and the said guy was looking on their direction from a far distance.

 

“One more thing hyung.” Daniel said that get Jisung’s attention back to the younger

 

“I don’t know what I would do if I meet you again hyung. I’m almost giving up you know?” Daniel said holding Jisung’s hands by both of his and Jisung looked away to the person afar

 

The person from afar vanished and Jisung was starting to panic. He didn’t know if he ignored them or is going to tell someone. His heart beats faster and his hands tensed in the hold of the younger.

 

“Hyung.” Daniel said and Jisung spared a glance to him before looking back to the spot where the man disappeared again

 

“I’ve realized I love you too hyung, and.. and I don’t want to let go.” Daniel said 

 

And Jisung heard it.

 

He was panicking but when he heard the words he swear his heart stopped beating. His eyes dilated with shock as he turn his gaze slowly back to the younger’s own again.

 

 

_______________________________


End file.
